A conventional information technology (IT) system generates an output representing configuration information pertinent to the system in the Extensible Markup Language (XML) format. While the output is generated as an XML document, the information to generate the XML document is ordinarily provided by numerous data sources of various forms which are not in the XML format. The size of the XML document generated from the records often becomes excessively large when the system is complex. A conventional method that generates the output as the XML document describing a complete configuration of the system wastes significant amount of computing resources because a user of the system ordinarily requests only a portion of information pertinent to the system and consequently the rest of the XML document is discarded without being used.
Thus, there is a need for a system and associated method that overcomes at least one of the preceding disadvantages of current methods and systems of generating outputs in the XML format from non-XML records stored in an information system.